Two Hearts
by violentkisses20
Summary: After years of training in the Hart Dungeon, Angie has finally made it to the WWE as one of RAW's newest Diva's! She's ready for whatever they got to throw her way...right? It's going to be some damn hard work bu it's going to be an...Awesome time..Miz/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone!**

**This is a new story I just got the idea to write...I hope you all enjoy it. My other story will be updated soon, so keep an eye out for that one! Read, and don't be shy, let me know how you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in the WWE, and this is all fictional *siiiigh* All I own is my lil storyline.**

**Violent_Kisses xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**Two Hearts**

**Chapter One: Welcome to RAW**

I smiled, flashing my ID at the security guard. Walking the backstage halls I felt on cloud nine. I've worked my ass off for years, training in the Hart Dungeon with one of my best friends...I think a few people might know her. She's WWE's newest Champ of the Woman's Division, Natalya. She was one of the first people I called to let know that I got that epic life altering phone call from one Vince McMahon. I think honestly she was happier than I was to get the call. A smile formed on my face as I thought of her high pitched screams when I told her the news.

I sighed as I ran a hand through my black hair, tongue darting out to play with my lip ring in my ever famous nervous habit. I was excited as hell to be here, don't get me wrong...but fuck was I ever nervous. What if I screwed up a line from the script, or mess up a move, or-

"Angie!" I turn in time to see a blur of blond and pink tackle me in a hug.

"Natty!" I yell back hugging my best friend. We grew up together, trained together, broke bones and pulled muscles together. She was like a sister to me.

As she pulled back, I saw the huge grin spreading across her face, and I couldn't help it. Her happiness was contagious, and soon enough I felt a smile stretching across my own face.

"We can finally kick some ass together!" She said, enveloping me in another hug.

"Its about time your ass got here!" I heard from behind Natty. I looked over her shoulder to see David Hart Smith walking up to us with his tag team partner, and another close friend of mine, Tyson Kidd.

"Please David, perfection like this needs takes its time." I called back, a small smirk on my face. I heard Natty and Tyson laugh, as David crossed his arms and smirked at me. We stood staring each other down for a moment, before we both bust into laughs and I jumped into his waiting arms, wrapping my legs around him as we spun around in circles, me screaming and laughing like a crazy idiot.

"Hey what about me?" I heard, and looked to see Tyson sticking out his lip. I giggled and jumped down, hugging him just as furiously.

"I missed you too you big jerk!" I was loving every minute of this, I had been training my ass off so much, I hadn't seen them in so long. It was hard as hell not being able to talk to them everyday, or see them.

"Alright girl, we got some catching up to do. You and I should go grab some snacks and chill before Raw starts. See you boys later!" Natalya called over her shoulder as she led me down the hallway to catering.

"The boys aren't coming?" I asked curiously as we made our way down the hall, Natalya waving to different people as we walked.

"They need to get ready, their match is up right after Mike has his opening segment." I just nodded as she continued on letting me know what I've missed in the last couple of weeks...

***In Catering***

"Shut up! You and Tyson!" I squealed as Natalya turned a lovely shade of red. She threw her carrot at me and I giggled as it bounced off my forehead. Natalya had just informed me that she and Tyson had finally admitted their feelings to one another last week when they had gone out after a RAW taping. I couldn't have been any happier for my two friends.

"If you ask me..." I said, dodging another carrot, "Its about damn time. You two have been crushing on each other since the day he walked into the Dungeon."

She just groaned and hid her face in her hands as she broke into girlie giggles. She lifted her head with a smile, and I dreaded what she would bring out on me. I could only giggle as she teased me about drooling over John Hennigan, a.k.a John Morrison's abs.

"Listen, all I'm saying is I could wash my laundry on those abs if my washing machine ever broke." I replied, biting my carrot with a wink.

"Excuse me Ms. DiRusso?" I heard from behind me. I turned bright red, and looked up to see a stagehand with a headset behind me, clipboard in hand.

"Yea, that's me." I reply coughing, trying to talk over Natalya's laughter. He nods and waves a hand in my direction, and points to the door.

"Mr. McMahon would like to see you in his office please, before the show begins." He stated, walking away as soon as I nodded. I turned to my friends with a smile on my face, pushing my chair back and getting up from my spot at the table.

"Well, the big Boss man wants to see me, I'm off!" I replied, scrambling out of my seat. Natalya just laughed and waved me off as I made my way out into the corridor. I thought I knew where I was going...but apparently I didn't. Soon I found myself in a long corridor with many doors and I knew, without a doubt, I was lost.

"Way to go Ang...you get lost on your first day..." I mutter to myself. I turn to walk back the way I came and go face first into someones chest, almost falling. Luckily, big chest caught me with a laugh.

"You know, they say talking to yourself isn't all that healthy..." I turn red and look up to see a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at me. I felt a spark as my eyes met his, instant warmth coming from the hands that held onto my arms. The spark was so unexpected, I had to remind myself to breathe. I broke eye contact and I quickly recognized who this was in front of me, from his faux hawk to his 'Hello I'm Awesome' t-shirt. I just let out a small laugh myself before taking a small step back and sticking my hand out.

"They also say its a sign of brilliance, Angelina DiFiore." He lets out a small laugh of his own, taking my hand in his and giving it a small shake.

"Mike Mizannin, at your service Angelina." I smiled, I couldn't help it. His smile was like Natty's, instantly contagious. It was so hard to picture the guy standing in front of me being the same guy who goes out every Monday night and plays heel.

"Thanks Mike, but please, call me Angie." He nods, and I let out a sigh looking behind me, trying to figure out where the hell I need to go. "You wouldn't happen to know where Mr. McMahon's office is, do you Mike?"

"Yea, come on I'll show you the way." He replied with a smile, walking down the hallway that I had just turned into. "So Angie, where you from?" We made small talk for a few minutes until we reached a door with a gold plaque on it labeled 'Vince McMahon'.

"Well, this is my stop." I said tucking my hair behind my ear, looking up at him. "Thanks for helping me out Mike."

"No problem, catch you later Angie." He said, giving me a small wink before continuing down the hallway, waving and saying hello to various people. I couldn't help but watch him walk down the hallway, a smile forming on my face...yea...I think I'm going to enjoy working on RAW.

* * *

**Please feel free to let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**

**Violent_Kisses xoxo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone!**

**Here's the newest chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! SOrry it took so long, but there's another update coming very soon. I've been writing a lot! Let me know what you think please!**

**Enjoy!**

**Violent Kisses xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone of the WWE, all I own is my storyline and Angelina.**

* * *

**Two Hearts**

**Chapter Two: Time to Shine**

I knocked on the door to Mr. McMahon's office and heard a gruff voice call out a 'come in'. I blew out the breath I was holding before opening the door to see Vince sitting behind his desk, and his daughter Stephanie sitting in front of it. They both smiled to me, and I made my way over to the pair of them.

"Hello Mr. McMahon, Stephanie." I said shaking both their hands. I sat down in the chair across from Vince, beside Stephanie and waited to see what I was called in for. I was so nervous it took all I had in me not to start playing with my lip ring.

"Hello Angelina, its lovely to see you. Now I'm sure you're wondering what we called you in for, am I right?" He asked, and I simple nodded in return. I wasn't really sure why I was called in here...other than the formality of meeting the new boss...all that fun stuff.

"Well Angie, we just wanted to go over a few of the storyline ideas that we had set out for you." Stephanie said. I smiled in her direction, nodding enthusiastically. I'd been waiting to hear what they would use me for since I signed all my paperwork back in Connecticut.

"Well, as you're aware, there have been a few switches as to who is now a heel, and who is face on Raw..." I nodded as they continued telling me my storyline, happy as hell to be sitting where I was right now. In less than an hour, my first night on Monday night Raw will begin!

**

* * *

**

I smiled to myself as I walked out of Mr. McMahon's office, having just heard my storyline. I was going in as a face thank god, and I couldn't wait to execute my grand entrance onto Raw. Natalya was going to get a kick out of this storyline that Stephanie had planned for me. From there, I made my way over to the make up and hair department to get that all sorted out, and the end result was amazing! My long black hair was straight, and my make up kicked ass; black smokey eyes, just how I like it. I smiled as I got up out of the chair, and thanked the hair and makeup ladies, exiting the room.

I managed to find my way back to the Diva's dressing room, after harassing many backstage hands, and entered to get ready for my big debut in the ring. I put on a black corset styled top, some black skinny jeans, and knee high boots. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror, and turned to leave and make my way down to the gorilla to wait for my cue.

As I walked out the door I crashed into a hard surface...and when I opened my eyes, I found a pair of familiar blue eyes looking down at me.

"You know Angie, we got to stop meeting like this!" He said with a huge smile.

"Well Mike, I just can't seem to help it." I replied with a laugh, feeling that little flutter again just from that small bit of contact. He looked me up and down, and a smile came onto his face again.

"I see you got changed...are you starting off with a bang?" He asked, as we started walking towards the ring.

"You know it."

***MONDAY NIGHT RAW!***

**'Hello everyone, and welcome back to Monday Night Raw! Im Jerry the King Lauler, sitting here, unfortunately, with my co-host Micheal Cole.'**

**Melina's music suddenly began to blare through the speakers, and she made her way down to the ring, throwing insults at various people in the crowds who were Booing her. After finishing her signature entrance, she looked towards the ramp, a look of pure hatred on her face. The crowd broke into cheers as Natalya, Diva's Champion made her way into the ring, giving high fives to all the fans.**

**'Now as many of you are aware, this match is taking place after Melina was brutally attacked by Natalya just last week after she was celebrating her-'**

**'Now just you wait one minute Micheal, we all know that if anyone attacked anyone here, it was Melina, and Natalya was just giving back what she got.' The King said, cutting off Micheal Cole's rant.**

**The two Divas dove for each other as soon as the bell rang, pinning each other in a grapple, which was broken by Melina kicking Natalya in her midsection. As Melina aimed another kick at Natalya's head, Natalya grabbed her leg and shoved, swinging her fist and making contact, sending Melina to the ground. The hits went back and forth, and before she knew it Melina found herself on the ground, and Natalya climbed the ropes.**

**'And just who do we have here! Alicia Fox!' The King cries, as said Diva made her way down the ramp, shoving Natalya off the top rope. As the crashed to the mat, the ref called disqualification, having Natalya win the match. Alicia made her way into the ring, and began kicking Natalya as she lay in the ring, Melina getting up and joining in the assault. Fans began booing, and trying to cheer Natalya on.**

**'Now this just isn't right! How can Melina and Alicia Fox gang up on her like this?' Cried The King.**

**'Well they're only doing this because-' Suddenly the crowd went wild as another Diva came running down the ramp. She immediately slid into the ring, and speared Alicia Fox to the ground.**

**She stood just as Melina turned around, and she quickly kicked her midsection before giving her the DDT into the mat. As she stood, she turned face to face with Natalya and smiled. Natalya smiled back and stuck out her hand. The new Diva turned and looked at the cheering crowd, smiled, and shook Natalya's hand.**

**'Ladies and Gentlemen of the WWE Universe, it appears the Diva's have a new edition!'**

**LINE**

I went through the curtain, and couldn't believe the rush I was feeling. A few seconds later, Natalya came through the curtain, and looked at me. We both stood silent for a moment before screaming and running to each other and hugging.

"Oh my fucking God what a fucking rush!" I gushed out as we pulled apart. She smiled and nodded, and we broke out into laughter.

"That spear was awesome! Where the hell did you learn to do that" Natalya shouted, punching me in the shoulder.

"Angie...you kicked my ass out there." I heard a voice say behind me. I turned to see Melina and Victoria, a.k.a Alicia, coming into the back. Melina playfully punched my other shoulder, then wrapped me in a hug.

"How does it feel to become an official Diva?" Victoria asked as we all made our way to the Diva's locker room. I looked at the three women all looking at me with huge grins on their faces, and couldn't help but smile back at them.

"Amazing!"

It was true...an amazing start to what I hope will be an amazing WWE career!

* * *

** I hope you all enjoyed it! Please remember to review and let me know!**

**Violent Kisses xoxo**


End file.
